Acid Roses
by Deleted by fanfiction
Summary: Gaara and Neji are in a band named Acid roses. Of course Things happen and in the end we can't choice who we love. Even if we know nothing can ever happen.....NejiGaa/First story! please don't be mean. xD


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Okay? Okay. Okay?!!?!?!??....Okay....-_-

xD

Warning: Yaoi, aka gay sex. So yeah don't like don't read, kitties. =D

Chapter one: As if I could ever.....

I felt his hot lips hungrily sucking and biting my lips, his tongue rubbing up against mine. Oh god I could barely keep my balance. I could hear the screeches of hundreds of fans yelling in ecstasy, wanting to see more. The lights where every where making it almost impossible for me to see the mass of human bodies rubbing and graining, moaning as they see us doing our 'act'. The deafening beat of the drums and guitar covering my moans as Neji slips his hand up my fish net shirt. His fingers twisting and rubbing my nipples, his other hand groping my ass. I threw my head back as his hands left my nipples and went downwards towards my pants caressing my erection. The fan girls screams start growing louder as we start to heat up. "Fuck.." I gasp in his ear. He pulled his head back from mine and open his eyes an evil twinkle in their depths his hand still teasingly rubbing in between my legs.

_This is getting out of control. Okay, okay, Need to stop...oh god so Good._

I push him off of me, deciding to take control, I grab a fistful of his sweaty brown locks and shove my tongue down his throat. The fans scream even louder, getting off on us. As if we where ecstasy as if we where Gods.

I pull back and look into his eyes, and see how unfocused and tired they where.

_Time to wrap this up._

I pick the microphone up and press it to me lips, as Neji press up against my side, continuing to hump my thigh. I take a deep breath feeling the air enter through my lips into my throat and clash with the beauty I was about to unleash. I let go of a screech that over came even the screams and moans of our audience. I held the note even though I could feel my voice going harsh and my throat getting raw. I held it for a second longer before I stop with a harsh pant, letting Neji end our concert with the final line of our #1 hit song,

"As if I could ever fucking love youuuuu!!!"

The music and lights fading but leaving the spot light on us, still press tightly together. I turn my head and look up letting Neji press a soft chaste kiss as the lights turn off, leaving the fans yelling our names. We were exhausted and walked towards the other band members to the back of the stage, heading for the snack table the screams fading. Tenten stood by the table, waving far to cheerfully, with a low cut shirt that showed the world her C-cup boobs and black mini skirt where long legs clad in fishnet stockings ended in stiletto heals and prissy makeup. Neji walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled and they walk off his hands on her ass.

And I really didn't want to know why that sight made my chest tighten and my throat close up. I obviously couldn't say anything. I just watched them go. She was his girlfriend, what they do shouldn't bother me, Its none of my fucking business. What we have on stage is in act. A facade. And when we do fuck its just that, a fuck quickly forgotten when miss boobs-for-brains shoves her chest in his face. I almost believe my pathetic reasoning. Almost.

And I still had a problem in my hands. Or in my pants. I should go before the "V.I.P." fans come back stage. Having to deal with those...things was painful. Every time.

I made my way quickly to my changing room, the ache in my pants not letting up. As I step into the room, I turn on the lights and walk towards my overly cushion crimson couch and crash down on it, sighing a little as my throat still burns from earlier and my clothes was all sticking to my body because of the sweat. My hair was a mess but I couldn't bring myself to care. Oh shit, my makeup was probably smeared too. I groan a little letting my thoughts wander, slipping my hand into my tight pants and under my underwear lightly teasing my self. I pretend I was with Neji. We weren't on stage and we weren't acting. I start pretending its Neji's pale hand not mine, and I let my head loop back and body relax, giving in to an indulgence and to a world where we are more but less, where I didn't want him, didn't _need_ him, where I wasn't confuse, where it was more then sex...

"Having fun?" Holy shit! I snap my eyes open and jump a little. And look up to a smirking Neji who was staring at my penis. Damn I didn't lock the door. Stupid stupid mistake. I grab one of the red couch pillows and smack him across the head. He lets out a pathetic ow, as I use the same pillow to hide my private parts. "Heard of knocking?!" I tried to growl but my throat still hurt.

"Hm if I had knocked then I probably wouldn't have seen you jacking off, brat," he smiled a little with and evil little laughter in his eyes. God I fucking hate loving that look.

"Leave."

He lean forward slightly, putting his hands by my sides, I tightening the hold on my pillow and scold up at him. I hold still as his face inch's closer to mine, not willing to back off. I feel his breath, which had a tint of something gross. Tenten

"Lemme help you, with your _little_ problem."

"_Leave_." he sighs and lets his head hang down in exasperation. He stays like that for a few seconds before he quickly snaps his head up, and smashes our lips together, yanking the pillow out of my grasp taking me by surprise. I gave a very manly squeak as he climb on top of me and wrapped his fingers around my straining length, quickly bring it up to speed. His tongue trying to force its way into my mouth, but I won't let him have that, its a small pathetic victory, but still. He starts to rub the head smearing the precum and using it to slick me up. Its getting hard to focus. I want to push him off, instead I grab on to him and finally, pathetically, kiss back. Because in reality both of us know how much I want it, _need_ it. I trust my hips forward into his hand. He breaks away and starts sucking on my adams apple. I stupidly stretch my head back even more, giving into him. He squeezes me at my base slowly making his way up to the tip. His eyes watching me...in fascination. Yeah, fascination. My chest heaves, and my eyes half close, my face obviously flush, and hips moving in rhythm with his hand.

How pathetic he makes me.

How much I want him.

And I feel my stomach tighten and I arch my back and give a quite groan as I cum in his hand, riding out my orgasm. I lay there, feeling my body tingle with the after glow. He steps away from me, and I grab his hand, figuring its best if I don't owe him a favor. I sit up and glare at his pants.

He raises his eyebrow, amuse at my unwillingness to tell him if he needed me to help him...take care of his business.

"Wellll?" I ask, still loopy from my orgasm.

"TenTen's waiting", I quickly drop my hand and stand up starting to get undress and into something more decent then this stupid, useless, bastard ass, motherfucking sweaty pants. "Oh" An awkward pause fallows, and for a second I actually had the most fleeting feeling that he would say something. Anything. But no. Of course not. He walks out of my room, not even glancing back.

And well of course, it feels like someone shoved a old rusty spike nail covered in warm slim into my chest, twisting and ripping me. If I could I would cry. But I don't. I'm Sabaku No fucking Gaara. The best damn vocalist and guitarist alive. I don't have emotions. I'm loved by thousands if not millions of Fans. Who gives a damn if Neji has a girlfriend. I sure as hell don't.

Anyways I can't cry, its against the natural order of the Universe.

To bad I can't stop _feeling_ though.

I get my stuff together and get ready to get back in the hellish bus for another 5 hours and continue the tour 'Regressive' with my band, Acid Roses. And continue fucking Neji on and off stage.

Authors not, Holy sh# I finally wrote a fanfiction!! And lemon scene!! Yay, for me betchs. :]

I swear I made this with very little time and devotion, but I think its okay?...No?

Please tell me what you think. I would love you forever. I mean it. Our love would grow. Come on baby, just except it, you don't have to understand! O_O Anyways yeah, I love you. I'll probably fix mistakes tomorrow...because its late and I'm very tired....

Anyways, yuh, :D NejiGaa is awesome. I have no plot yet. And no idea for parings.(except nejigaaneji) If I made spelling mistakes please tell me. I would really appreciated suggesting and so on.

(Byes~) [yaoi]

~Kisses!!


End file.
